Numerous generic paper document scanners are known that are operable to capture one or more paper documents as an electronic image file, which file may be transmitted or viewed on a computer screen. Such a scanner generally requires control of its functions by a personal computer linked to the scanner, which computer is operable to initiate the scanner to create the image file, and then place the image file in a data stream for storage on a storage medium associated with the computer. There is considerable cost involved in providing a conventional personal computer for use in connection with a scanner.
There are many different types of businesses that depend on paper documents where it is desirable to capture the paper documents electronically at a remote location for transmission to, and processing at, a central location. Such businesses could benefit from the cost advantages, ease of adoption, and document-image evidentiary-acceptability in a simple manner, by having a portable scanner and transmission device available to them. Examples include bills of lading and delivery documents in the transportation business, order forms for products or services in various lines of business, application forms for insurance products or banking products and so on. For further explanation, but not in any way to limit the generality of this example, in the case of the transportation industry, billing can typically only be effected after the signed Proof of Delivery documents are received at the head office. In the case of long-distance delivery operators, the trucks and drivers may not return to the head-office for several days, therefore billing is delayed, resulting in a longer collection cycle and associated delayed cash-flow. Similar delays occur in the transportation industry as a result of the common practice that a carrier collects goods for delivery using the sender's documentation and until that paperwork is in the hands of head office, no processing can take place.
Portable scanners are known, but prior art portable scanners generally fall into one of two categories: those that require an attached computer to manage their operation and those that include limited functionality that permits the creation of the scanned image files of the documents in the field, and then require a generic, personal computer to be directly connected to them in order to control the download of the images. These portable scanners are operable to retain the image files of the documents at the remote location until such time as the scanner is returned to the central location, upon which the images files of the documents are transferred to computer systems at the central location for processing. This results in the delay mentioned above in the processing of such paper documents electronically, which decreases the benefits derived from numerous electronic systems that produce business efficiencies such as supply chain management systems, sales approval systems or processes, and the like.
The delay mentioned above in getting the documents back to the central location process generally occurs with use of the prior art portable scanners as well. This delay can have a negative impact on product/service delivery and cash flow, in numerous implementations. For example, where approval is required from a business office in relation to a paper estimate for goods or services created during the course of a sales call, the need to process the scanned image file of the sales estimate for approval purposes upon return to the business office reduces the effectiveness of the sales call. The potential customer may decide not to purchase the good or service by the time that approvals are obtained using the prior art portable scanners.
What is needed is an intelligent device that controls a portable scanner to provide a desirable level of on site scanner control and image processing without the need to attach the scanner to a personal computer. There is a need for such an intelligent device that is easy to use and inexpensive to produce, and that interoperates with a broad range of portable scanners and communication devices or communication systems.